


what you need I need too

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sub!Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re all wound up,” Tim says mildly, finally setting his tablet aside, raising his eyes to meet Jason’s. “I think you should come here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you need I need too

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely zero plot. Just an exercise in writing a kind of subby!Jay, since I've never really done that before.

“Jay,” Tim says without looking up from the tablet in his hand as Jason walks in front of him for the dozenth time. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

“Because I don’t want to? Because I’ve been sitting all fucking _day_?” Jason snaps, paces to the other window and peeks out the blinds. “Fuck I hate waiting. How can you just sit there like that? It’s making me crazy just looking at you.”

“You’re all wound up,” Tim says mildly, finally setting his tablet aside, raising his eyes to meet Jason’s. “I think you should come here.”

“And I think you should be less of a fucking robot,” Jay says. “Christ, we’ve been stuck in this tiny apartment for the past _three_ days with nothing but shitty Chinese food and basic cable and I’m gonna --”

“Jay,” Tim says again, his voice a notch lower this time. “I think you should come _here._ ”

Slowly, Tim sees the gears shift behind Jason’s eyes, watches the tension ease its way out of his shoulders, the tight line of his mouth becoming more relaxed until Jason’s lips are slightly parted as he stares at the patch of carpet between Tim’s feet. 

“Yeah?” Jason says, subconsciously wetting his mouth as he lifts his eyes again to meet Tim’s. 

“Yeah,” Tim says, leaning back into the cushions and spreading his thighs. “I think I’d like you to come get on your knees for me.”

Jason doesn’t say anything, but Tim catches the way his throat flexes and his eyes darken at his words, then just like that, he’s toeing his boots off and crossing the room, kneeling down on the floor between Tim’s legs and looking up at him through hooded eyes, his arms hanging limply by his sides. 

“Good,” Tim says, pushing a little bit of hair away from Jay’s face. “That feels good, right?”

Jason doesn’t say anything again, usually doesn’t, but that’s okay, Tim doesn’t need him to talk. He can gauge his reaction other ways, like the way his eyelashes flutter when Tim drags his index finger over his lips, the ragged breath he draws when Tim pushes two fingers inside of his mouth for him to suck on. 

“Good,” Tim says, watching Jason’s cheeks brighten with color at the praise as he takes Tim’s fingers in past the knuckle, drooling around them. “You take everything so good, Jay.”

Jason makes a soft noise and closes his eyes, sucks Tim’s fingers into the back of his throat, laves the space between them with his tongue, then swirls it around the tips, and as a reward, Tim gives him another one.

“I love the way you look with your mouth full,” Tim says, his dick already so hard you can make out the full outline of it through his jeans. “I could sit here for hours and just fuck your mouth with my fingers, you look so good like this.”

Tim laughs when Jason looks up at him and bites one of his fingers, not all that gently.

“But,” Tim says. “This isn’t really about what I want.” He takes his fingers out of Jason’s mouth and wipes them on his jeans, takes Jason’s chin between his fingers and wipes the drool off of his bottom lip with his thumb. “Why don’t you tell me what you want?”

Jason gives him an annoyed look and just wraps his lips around Tim’s thumb instead of responding, sucking it down greedily. 

“I love when you get like this,” Tim lets out, his voice less measured and calm and more ragged, the only way Jason can ever tell that this gets to him too. “You’re so desperate to have something in you, you don’t even care what or where.”

“Tim,” Jay says brokenly around his thumb and Tim’s cock twitches in his pants, straining painfully against the zipper, his breath catching somewhere in his throat at how wrecked Jason’s voice already sounds. 

Tim frames Jason’s face with his hands, presses his thumbs into his cheekbones as he looks into his eyes. “I’m going to fuck your mouth now,” he says, his hands trembling a little as he speaks. “I’m going to fuck your throat so raw it’s going to hurt to talk for a week, Jay. Is that what you want?”

“Jesus,” Jason murmurs, that far-off look in his eye that Tim’s all too familiar with by now. “Yeah. Yes.”

“I’m not going to stop unless you give me the signal, understand?”

Jason nods, his eyes firmly locked on Tim’s cock. “Come on. Please.”

Heat flares behind Tim’s eyes at Jason’s plea and that’s all it takes for him to reach down and unzip his jeans. Jason helps him get his jeans and boxers shoved down to his ankles, then Tim takes Jason’s face in his hands and says, “Hands behind your back,” and Jason takes another ragged breath before he clasps his hands behind him.

“Perfect,” Tim says, rubbing Jason’s cheek where the blush is spreading, then he’s thrusting his hips up and rubbing the slick tip of his cock over Jason’s cheek and Jason groans for that, tries to chase it with his mouth and Tim chuckles. “You’ll have it,” he says. “But first, get your mouth all wet for me. Let me feel how soft your lips are before you swallow me down.”

Jason takes a sharp breath through his nose, then dips his head and brushes his closed mouth over the head of Tim’s cock, smearing the precome there all over his lips. Every time Jason touches him with his mouth it just creates more, so he keeps doing it, over and over, rubbing Tim’s cock with his cheeks when his mouth is completely slick with the taste of him. 

“God, Jay,” Tim pants, his fingers digging into Jason’s jaw as he ruts against his face, smearing his flushed skin with precome. “That’s so good. You're so good for me.” 

Then, without another word, he’s grabbing Jason’s face and pushing his cock into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat, and buries one hand in Jason’s hair, holding him there when he feels Jason start to gag around him. 

“ _Fuck_ , Jason,” Tim gasps, watches Jason’s eyelashes darken with tears as he tries to breathe through his nose and relax his throat around him. Tim pulls out a moment later, pulls out completely just to hear the _whine_ that Jason makes for the loss of it, then Tim pulls him back on his cock and starts fucking Jason’s mouth the way he promised. Hard and brutal and unrelenting, his fingers tangled in Jason’s hair, holding him on his cock as he fucks up into the tight heat of his mouth again and again until tears stream down Jason’s cheeks and spit runs down his chin. 

“God,” Tim groans as Jason moans around him, his cock so far down Jason’s throat he can feel the vibrations down in his balls. “Fuck, Jay, _take_ it,” he says and pushes Jason down until his nose mashes against Tim’s pelvis and Jason starts to choke around him. 

When Tim loosens his grip and pulls out to give Jason a moment to catch his breath, Jason glares at him angrily. 

“I didn’t,” he says and stops to try and clear his throat, but it doesn’t actually help how ruined his voice sounds. “Didn’t fucking signal.”

“Sorry,” Tim says and grabs the back of Jason’s head with a shaky hand and shoves him back down on his cock. He picks up the same brutal rhythm again, tells Jason how fucking good his mouth looks stretched around him, tells him how pretty he is when he cries with a cock in his mouth, and Jason moans and gags, chokes and whimpers around him, and his face is a fucking _mess_ , spit mixed with tears mixed with precome, and he’s the most gorgeous thing Tim’s ever seen.

“God, I want to fuck you,” Tim rambles as his orgasm draws closer with each deep thrust into Jason’s mouth. “I want to tongue your ass open and make you come on my fingers, then fuck you while you’re still all loose and high from it. Then I want to -- _ah_ \-- roll you over and ride you until you come inside me and _god, yes,_ \-- make you lick your come out of me -- fuck, _Jay_ \--”

Tim holds Jason down as he comes down his throat suddenly and without warning, eyes rolling as he throws his head back and his hands fall loosely to the side as Jason slurps and sucks him down, milking every last drop out of him like he’s greedy for it. 

“That was amazing,” Tim says, his voice orgasm-drowsy as leans forward and wipes the tears from Jason’s face, kisses him soft and slow, reaching down to unbutton Jason’s jeans and slip his hand inside, curve his palm over Jason’s cock through his underwear. “You can come now, Jay.”

And just like that, Jason bangs his forehead on Tim’s collarbone and comes, the warmth of it seeping onto Tim’s hand through the thin cotton of his boxers, whimpering into Tim’s skin as each wave of it shudders through him until he collapses against him, boneless and completely spent. 

When he comes back to himself moments later, Jason’s head is laying on Tim’s thigh and Tim’s petting his hair. Jason bats his hand away and Tim just laughs at him. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Jason says, with a voice like he’s been chewing gravel and when he looks up, he still takes Tim’s breath away with how fucking _wrecked_ he looks. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me,” Tim says. “It’s my job.”

When Jason scrunches up his face at him like he’s confused, Tim says, “To take care of you.”

“I…” Jason starts, then trails off, like he’s not sure what to say to that. “Huh. That’s...can’t say I’ve ever heard that one before.”

Tim tries not to frown, tries not to scream and yell about the unfairness of the world and about Bruce and about every bad thing that’s happened in Jason’s life that he didn’t deserve. “Well, it’s true,” he says instead. “Do you believe me?”

“Yeah,” Jason says after a beat, looking up to meet Tim’s eyes. “I do.”


End file.
